Serenity Remembers
by neoqueen
Summary: Usagi remembers all that happened in the moon kingdom but no one else does only luna knows she is the moon princess please r&r first fanfic
1. Prolugue

Hey this is my first fanfic so please review  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailormoon in any way shape or form  
  
Serenity Remembers  
  
Serena stared out her window and looked up to the moon, her past home. She remembered all that had happened. She hasn't seen her friends, her loyal senshi, or her past love since that faithful day the moon was destroyed. She closed her eyes as a lone tear made its way down her beautifully chiseled face as she whispered one solitaire word.  
  
"Mother"  
  
With her nightly ritchual of her longing of the moon she went to bed. Serena dozed off as memories of her past claimed her yet again, with one question on her mind. 'Do they remember too.'  
  
  
  
Hey sorry that was so short but it's just my prologue I promise the chapters will be longer. Please r&r thanx 


	2. Finding Luna

AN: hello all sry I took so long getting it out, its been like 3 months.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or any of its characters if I did I'd be rich.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Serena awoke to a bucket of water pouring over her. Obviously her mother had told her brother, Sammy, to wake her up.  
  
"Oooooooooooh, you little twerp you are so lucky I have to go to school or you would so be dead."  
  
"Yeah, to bad you are getting even later just talking to me huh." Sammy said nonchalantly as he walked out her door. Serena quickly got dressed, put her hair up and dashed down stairs muttering that she was going to get detention.  
  
"Bye mom, dad." She said as she grabbed a piece of toast. She flew out the door and down the street narrowly missing many innocents who just happened to be in her path. As she was 2 blocks away from the school she heard a cat screech and some boys whispering.  
  
"Let's tie some cans to her tail."   
  
"Nah, lets shave her."  
  
Serena skidded to a stop and went to save the poor cat. She never liked creatures being tortured in anyway.  
  
"Hey you little brats leave that cat alone. SHOO!" She said waving her arms around to emphasize what she meant. The boys ran away scared of the crazy arm waving lady. Serena 'Humph' when they left. She heard the cat meow. Serena picked up the cat and tilted her head when she noticed the bandages on top of its head. She frowned. 'Those boys must of put it own its head' she thought.  
  
"Why don't we just take these bandages of, huh?" The cat began hissing and squirming as she pulled the bandages off. Serena held the cat away so it wouldn't scratch her face. There was a flash of light. She closed her eyes to avoid it and when she looked back she saw a bald spot in the shape of a crescent moon, she gasped and then squealed in excitement.  
  
"Oh Luna is it really you? I thought I'd never see you again." She squealed out the whole time cutting off the moon cats breathing circulation. Serena held Luna at arms length again to make sure it was really her since she wasn't answering. Luna jerked a few times. She didn't remember much of anything from the silver millennium but now she began getting images of a certain silver haired princess. She still didn't remember much but somehow she knew that this was her princess that she had been searching for.  
  
"Princess?"  
  
Serena began to tear up then she just happened to look down at her pink bunny watch.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEK! I'm late!" She exclaimed  
  
Before leaving she told Luna to meet her at her house at 6 and also told Luna her address. You could her yells of 'watch out' two blocks away.  
  
"You'll never change will you princess?" Said Luna as she shook her head  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Serena was in detention waiting for it to let out. It seemed to go even slower then usual with her waiting for the meeting with Luna. (AN: don't you hate when that happens)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
When Serena finally got into her room Luna was sprawled out on the window ledge.  
  
"You know, you haven't changed a bit princess?"  
  
Serena was stumped she was only 5 minutes late this time. Then there was a question ringing in the back of her mind.  
  
"First of all call me Serena, and second how did you get in here?" Serena managed out still very stumped  
  
"I used the window." Luna stated like it was so obvious.  
  
"Oh." Serena was so confused. First of all she was on the second level and second, since when did cats know how to open windows. Then again this wasn't any ordinary cat. She just shrugged it off. So she just began to talk about the old times that they had. Until Luna finally thought it was time to tell Serena since she had confirmed her suspicions.  
  
"Serena, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you. You see your Sailor Moon." Before Serena could say something she continued. " There has never been a need for one except for once a couple thousand years ago. Sailor Moon is someone with a special magic hidden deep inside of them that the person doesn't realize they have unless they are awakened, this time it seems to be the princess which is quite lucky since you're the only Lunarian alive."  
  
Serena only nodded taking the information in. There was an uncomfortable silence between them until Serena spoke again.  
  
"I guess the time for Sailor Moon has come again." Said Serena remembering the stories her mother had told her about the famed Sailor Moon who also happened to be a commoner, 'a very special commoner' were the words her mother had used. She sighed, which basically told Luna that she accepted her destiny.   
  
A few minutes passed. Luna decided Serena had had enough time to think it over. Serena was brought out of her daze as Luna did a back flip. She watched as something materialized.  
  
"Here this is your brooch use it to transform. Say the words Moon Prism Power Make-up."   
  
Serena nodded dumbly and stood up. "Moon Prism Power Make-up." Serena felt herself lifted up as her clothes melted away and ribbons came to form around her. One work escaped her mouth when it was all done. "Wow." Serena went to the mirror to look at her reflection. Her dream was finally coming true. She is a sailor scout, she always longed to be one. She always begged the other 4 to let her train with them. They always refused until one day they got tired of it and they taught her some basic moves to protect herself, nothing big, or fancy, just simple moves and she was happy with that.  
  
Suddenly Serena felt that something was wrong. She heard screams. Serena looked up into the reflection and saw something in the jewels that were adorning her hair. Serena gasped as she realized who's voice it was. Naru.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~* ~*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: Sorry this took so long I didn't except it to but I guess I just had a bad case of writers block but when I was reading the reviews I got I felt sorry because of what one person said. I knew I had to upload so if this chapter is crappy I'm sorry because I wrote it at 11 at night it took me an hour so have some pity please. Sorry about the grammar. =p Pleaz don't 4get to review and remember this is my first story 


	3. endymion?

AN: Oh my god I'm not dead!!!!!!!! Yes, everyone I'm still here. I apologize for taking so long but here it is the next chapter. Chapter 2. Summer's here so hopefully I can be updating sooner then before. By the way I'm gonna be using the original names now except for Serena a.k.a. Usagi just because I'm to lazy to change it to Usagi. I hope u don't mind. Well here it is hope u enjoy. Don't forget to review. Authors love review because then we'll update sooner. =-p - neoqueen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Otherwise I'd be rich.   
  
Serenity couldn't believe it! Luna was here. Alive. She couldn't help but wonder 'were the girls alive as well,' but the question that plagued her the most 'was Endymoin alive.' Serenity could see him now his roguishly handsome looks, his ebony hair that fell into his eyes. Those eyes, she thought, the fathomless depths of ocean blue that she could just get lost in. She signed wistfully. Then she thought of his ever-popular smirk-.  
  
Serenity stopped herself there, she had to clear her mind of the past and think of the present.  
  
She almost rolled over with laughter right there on the sidewalk on her walk to school as she thought of her parent's expressions that morning. She had gotten up early, She, herself, had a hard time believing it. Serenity was just going to leave them a note as she was about to walk out the door but they were at the top of the stairs as she was putting on her shoes. Her dad almost fainted and her mom did faint. Sammy thought he was dreaming so he went back to bed. Serenity or Serena as she was called here knew she wouldn't be the tsukino who was late today. Serena laughed triumphantly at that.  
  
Serena quieted then as she noticed some girls laughing and chatting together. She though of her 4 best friends just for an instant before she remembered she had Naru her new best friend well at least in this life. They had known each other for 9 years, since they were 6.  
  
Serena put a smile on her face and started to skip. She got as far as a block before she was knocked to the ground. 'Damn, even when I'm not in a hurry.' She looked up and was met with a very disgruntled young man.   
  
"Would you watch where you're going!?" he said.  
  
"Me! What about you?" said Serena  
  
As she said this Serena got a good look at him. Nice and tall, just like Endy, silky ebony black hair that fell into his face, just like Endy, she got a look at his eyes from the corner which wasn't covered by his sunglasses. They were blue, ocean blue, just she gulped like Endy. She knew it. It was him. She didn't need any more evidence then the fact that her heart speed had increased 10 times since she first laid eyes on him.  
  
"Endymoin." She whispered  
  
"What are you mumbling? Never mind I don't have time for little kids." And with that he left.  
  
Serena watched in a daze as he left. A small smile gracing her lips. 'O how I've missed u my love.   
  
She walked into her classroom and said good morning to sensei Haruna. Sensei looked up from her desk to reply but what she saw shocked her to the core. She screamed bloody murder.  
  
Serena covered her ears then she went to her desk mumbling 'and they say I'm bad.'  
  
"Wow Serena! Your so early you nearly gave Sensei a heart attack, in fact I think you might have." Whispered Naru.  
  
"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"  
  
"Class I'd like to introduce a new student. Meet...."  
  
AN: Well there it is hope you like it. I'll try to update sooner. P.S. I've had this chapter written for a while but fanfiction.net wouldn't let me upload it. Please review.   
  
-neoqueen 


	4. Meeting a new and old friend

AN: Hey everyone! Just like I promised here is the next chapter! Also on the last 2 chapters I know there are some weird characters, it just came up when revised it. I tried to re-upload it but it didn't work. If anyone knows how to get rid of then please let me know. I'd really appreciate it. I also hope it doesn't happen to this chapter if it does I apologize.  
  
Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting and old and new friend  
  
"Class I'd like to introduce a new student. Meet Mizuno Ami."  
  
Serena's head snapped up as she stared wide-eyed at the shy blue haired girl, who was currently looking very uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze of her fellow classmates. Serena watched as Ms. Haruna told her to take a seat in back of Serena. Serena regained her head and went to say 'hi' to her old mercurian friend, as well as to see if Ami remembered.  
  
"Hi Ami-chan!"  
  
"Hello, I'm sorry I don't believe you told me your name." Stated Ami as she was happy to have met someone who's first words out of their mouth was 'Is your hair really blue?'. She watched as the girls smile faltered and a brief flash of pain made its appearance in her eyes, before it disappeared as quickly as it came, making it appear like she never saw it.  
  
"Sorry about that guess I forgot. My name is tskino Serena." Serena said trying to cover up the overwhelming sadness she felt in her heart. Before Ami could reply Ms. Haruna walked up to them.  
  
"Glad to see you are being nice Serena, but could you do it sometime other then IN MY CLASS." Ms. Haruna finished off yelling the last 3 words looking very pissed.  
  
"Sorry Ms. Haruna." Serena and Ami mumbled together with the latter with flaming red cheeks. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena sighed as the bell for lunch finally rang. She spotted Ami from the corner of her eye as she walked out of the classroom. Serena waited until Ami left class. They fell into step with one another.  
  
"So, you wanna have lunch with me?" Asked Serena hopefully.  
  
"Really, I mean I would love to." Ami's eyes filled with happiness.  
  
Ami and Serena sat down where Naru was waiting for Serena. "Ami, this is my friend Naru, Naru you remember Ami-san from class." Said Serena deciding to go back to formalities since Ami didn't remember her. Serena seemed to be the only one that remembered.. It took Luna like 2 minutes to remember. Not to mention Endy sure didn't remember who she was. She was brought out of her stupor by Ami speaking.  
  
Ami smiled a small smile, " Please call me Ami-chan.," she said directing it to both of them.  
  
"Is your hair really blue?"  
  
"Naru!" exclaimed Serena.  
  
Ami chuckled a little before going on to speak, "No, no, it's all right, I'm sure you won't be the last person to ask that and believe me you aren't the first. Yes, my hair really is blue, and no none of my relatives have blue hair."  
  
"I never asked if your relatives had blue hair."  
  
"But your would have asked it." Ami gave a small laugh and smile that never reached her eyes as Naru blushed.  
  
They finished eating with some small talk. Serena was so happy to have one of her friends back even if she didn't remember. As they walked back into class, Serena turned to Ami and asked if she wanted to go to the arcade with her after school.  
  
"I can't I have computer class."  
  
"Awww come on, you don't have it right after school do you?" at her head shake Serena put a big smile on her face, " good then you can come with me for a little while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AN: hey all I know this chapter is a little slow and nothing really happened but I needed some things to happen. Please review. 


End file.
